


No Strings

by dragonspell



Series: What Are Friends For? [2]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wants to add another layer to his whole friends with benefits thing he has with Joshua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings

He wasn’t going to go through with it. He couldn’t. Alec turned away from the door and actually walked back to the steps of Joshua’s front porch before he stopped himself. He was being absolutely ridiculous. This wasn’t anything special so why the fuck was he freaking out?

After all, it wasn’t like he was giving away his virginity or anything so why the hell was he being so damn weird about this? Alec shoved his hand into his jeans pocket and fisted the small bottle he had. He’d been waffling about this ever since he bought the damn thing and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why.

They’d done stuff before, after all. Hell, the other day, Alec had even given Josh a blowjob—apparently it’d been very nicely appreciated judging by the way Josh had wanted to cuddle and everything afterward. And, for the first time ever that Alec can recall, he hadn’t minded giving it, either. Josh had even offered to reciprocate but Alec’d taken a good look at Joshua’s teeth and ixnayed that. …Though he doesn’t think he’d be adverse if Josh wanted to do a little tongue action…

Alec groaned and tossed his head back, staring up at the ceiling of Josh’s little veranda. What the hell was he doing anyway? Not just standing here freaking out about a stupid little thing like letting Josh fuck him but this whole… _thing_ that they’d started. Just what the Hell did Alec think that he was doing?

Yeah, sure, it was nice to have sex on tap pretty much whenever wanted—probably harsh of him to say, but what else did Josh have to do? It was also kind of nice that Josh didn’t really expect any strings with the whole relationship, either. There was no nagging about taking him out somewhere (again, a Josh necessity), no expectations of gifts… Hell, half the time when Alec even showed up, it was a complete surprise to Josh who’d greet Alec like the overenthusiastic puppy he was.

And wasn’t _that_ a disturbing image. Alec shook it off.

All those things were pretty sweet about the whole deal he had with Joshua. He just can’t shake, though, the thought that he’s fucking up one of the few good things he’s got going for him. So far, it hasn’t seemed to affect their friendship at all, besides maybe Joshua being a little bit more touchy-feely than before—sometimes in the mood and sometimes not—but Alec can’t help but wonder if maybe someday it will. What if he’s crossed a line here that can’t be uncrossed and is just going to royally fuck up his and Josh’s friendship?

When the fuck did he turn into a thirteen year old girl, anyway? Alec scowled, tilting his head down to glare at the weathered boards of the porch. He was way over-thinking this. It was just sex. That was it. Neither Joshua nor him expected anything out of it, so there wasn’t anything there to actually fuck up whatever fragile bond existed between them. It violated everything Manticore stood for to think of anything at all existing between him and Josh and Alec loved that fact. Manticore had gone down in fucking flames and it was about time Alec did the same to all their brainwashing, too.

So he nodded to himself and turned around to enter Joshua’s house before he managed to talk himself out of it again but he didn’t get that far before the door opened. Surprised, Alec froze, standing in the light pooling out from the house. Joshua smiled at Alec, holding the door invitingly. “You must have a lot on your mind,” Josh said and Alec blinked dumbly at him. “I can hear you pacing.”

Alec cracked a smile at his own behavior and finally relaxed. Yeah, he was being absolutely ridiculous. He and Josh could do this. After all, if Alec thought about it, he and Josh had been ‘dating’ for months now so there was nothing wrong with finally putting out. If Alec’d been chasing after anyone that had taken as long as him to finally bite the bullet about this, he’d have given up weeks ago. “Just thinkin’, big guy,” Alec admitted, sauntering up to Josh.

Joshua smiled down at him. “Always thinking,” he said. “Maybe you think too much.”

And there was Josh with that way too deep stuff that came off so casual but yet dug straight past miles of bullshit. It stung, just a little, but Alec was done thinking tonight. “Mmm,” he replied, putting a hand to Joshua’s chest and pushing the larger man back inside the house. “Maybe I do.” The door closed gently behind them, shutting out the rest of the world and Alec leaned up the few inches to press his lips to Joshua’s. “And maybe I’m done.”

Josh’s grin turned positively sunny and if he had a tail, Alec was sure it’d be wagging. “Done thinking?” Josh asked teasingly and Alec cocked his head to the side, half in invitation and half in challenge.

“Well, I was hoping you could help with that.” He flexed his fingers over Joshua’s chest, feeling the smooth muscle beneath Joshua’s shirt and the steady beat of his heart.

Joshua mock growled, wrapping his arms around Alec in a way that never failed to make Alec just want to purr. “Yeah, I could help with that,” he said softly and Alec kissed him again. Josh met him halfway this time, with a low rumble, tongue licking out to swipe over Alec’s bottom lip. They started walking backwards and with each step, Alec felt his heart beat harder and harder. But he was even more sure than ever that he was going to do this. There was no backing out now. Alec reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle. Joshua stared at it steadily before turning his gaze back on Alec in an unspoken question.

Alec nodded. “I picked it up. Wanted to, uh, try something new.” When he’d bought it, he hadn’t even thought that Josh would know what it was—he’d been raised in the basement of Manticore, after all. But Josh nodded and Alec knew that he understood and wasn’t going to comment on it any farther than that. Feeling oddly grateful, Alec lunged himself back at Josh, steadily moving towards the back rooms of the house.

They bumped into a few walls on their way back to the room Joshua’d converted into his bedroom but Alec barely noticed because he was too preoccupied pulling off his clothes. His shirt was left in the entry way, Josh’s a few feet after it, his jeans in the living room and his boxers in the doorway of Joshua’s bedroom. Joshua’s hands were wandering, busy mapping out the lines of Alec’s body and Alec shivered. For a man that up until a few months ago had been hidden away from any and everybody, Joshua sure did know how to use his hands.

Alec pulled roughly on Joshua’s pants, stripping them off his hips and down his legs. Joshua obligingly stepped out of them and, like always, he wasn’t bothering to wear underwear. Alec swallowed, staring down at Joshua’s erection, standing intimidatingly big and pointing straight at Alec. There was a bead of precome on it already and Alec had an urge to drop to his knees and take Josh into his mouth again. He resisted, shoving Joshua backward onto the cushions of his ‘bed’ instead.

Josh pinwheeled his arms and landed with an “oomph” with Alec following after him. Alec didn’t give Joshua anytime to recover, immediately straddling Josh and fisting his cock. Josh growled, his eyes narrowing as his hips pulsed upward and Alec grinned. “Like that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he jacked Joshua’s dick, hard and slow.

Josh growled again and reached out his arms to wrap around Alec and drag him down to Joshua’s chest. Josh kissed him hard and fast before letting him go. “Don’t tease,” he warned and Alec nodded shakily.

“Yeah. Okay.” Alec bit his lip telling himself again that this wasn’t a big deal, that he’d done this before, and that he was going to enjoy the hell of out of this. He popped open the cap on the bottle of lube, drizzling it onto his fingers while Joshua watched him hungrily, eyes dark and hooded as his nose sniffed and scented the air. Alec shivered because he knew that it wasn’t just the lube that Joshua was smelling, that he was breathing in deep, it was Alec’s arousal and that never failed to get him hot. Just something about it. He met Joshua’s eyes briefly as he slid his hand down between his own thighs, pushing a slick finger into himself.

Joshua growled and Alec gasped. Alec threw his head back, his eyes fluttering closed as he pushed in deeper because _fuck_ it’d been way too long and he’d forgotten just how much he liked this. His hips jerked instinctually, thrusting against the air and he quickly added another finger.

He wiggled the fingers around inside himself, legs starting to tremble and he has the stray thought that maybe he should have jerked off before attempting this—just enough to take the edge off or something because he was going to come right the fuck now and they hadn’t actually done anything yet. Alec moaned as he pulled his fingers out and he heard Joshua’s answering whine. He grinned down at him, “ready big guy?” Taking Joshua’s buck upwards as a yes, Alec grabbed him with his lubed hand, slicking up his dick before slowly sliding on to it.

Alec hissed as he pushed down, trying to force himself to relax, to accept the new intrusion into his body. He’d done this before, he knew that he could take it and the sweet, helpless sounds coming from Joshua, really make the effort worth it. Joshua, though, was bigger than most, and Alec felt himself being stretched wide around it. He groaned, sliding down a few more inches even as he wondered just how far he had to go before he finally bottomed out.

Joshua’s hands settled on Alec’s hips, not forcing him down or even coaxing, just helping to hold him steady as Alec worked at his own pace. Taking a deep breath, Alec slid the rest of the way, finally resting on top of Joshua. His mouth dropped open as he waited for the sensations skittering through his body to settle but not daring to move just quite yet. Underneath him, Joshua whined and shifted uneasily because, as Alec knew, this had to be torture to him, to have to hold still.

Experimentally, Alec rocked forward slightly, just enough to shift Joshua inside of himself and end up seeing stars. He moaned, reeling even as he repeated the motion and that was all the encouragement that Joshua needed. His big hands clamped down on Alec’s hips, no longer just holding but actually forcing Alec up and down, slowly but steadily and Alec started to pant. “Oh… Oh, _fuck_ …” he whispered, his head lolling back as his spine arched. “Fuck, Josh… Mmm, damn that feels good…” He rode Joshua just as he was being told to, sparks skittering along his nerves.

“Feels good?” Joshua repeated and Alec nodded, bracing himself against Joshua’s chest as he bowed his head but kept his hips moving. “Good,” Josh rasped and started to thrust his hips up in time with Alec’s movement.

Alec shuddered and jerked to the side as Josh scraped over his prostate, repeating the involuntary movement each time Josh moved against it. “Fuck…” Alec whispered, feeling his toes start to curl.

Joshua moved one of his hands to stroke over Alec’s skin, sliding up his side and over his chest, gently stroking with careful tenderness and Alec felt something unknown twist inside his body. The next thing he knew, his breath was shuddering, he couldn’t get enough air, and he was coming all over Joshua’s chest. Alec heard Joshua growl as he collapsed forward and some distant part of him was aware that Josh had sped up his own thrusts but at the moment, he didn’t care. He tucked his face into the crook of Joshua’s neck, letting Josh use his body because Alec was currently floating in a pleasure-filled haze.

He liked the feel of Joshua working underneath him, liked the sharp tang of sweat, liked the way Joshua continually fucked into him. Alec purred, licking out his tongue to swipe at the skin of Joshua’s neck. Joshua plunged in hard a few more times before coming hard and though Alec’s never let anyone come inside him before, he doesn’t mind it with Josh. It some kind of fucked up way, it made him feel like he belonged to somebody for once.

Which wasn’t what this was all about—there’s not supposed to be any strings—but Alec didn’t want focus on that. For once, instead, he was content and happy and Joshua didn’t seem adverse to Alec staying right where he was so, to the feel of Joshua softly stroking his back and the soft rumble of Joshua’s sated growl underneath him, Alec violated one of Manticore’s cardinal rules without a second thought. He left himself vulnerable, trusting Joshua to take care of him as he fell asleep.


End file.
